Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diaphragm game call. More particularly, it pertains to a case for storing and retaining the moisture in a diaphragm game call.
One of the most difficult aspects of hunting is attracting an animal into a hunter's range. This is often accomplished by appealing to the animal's senses. A hunter can appeal to an animal's sense of sight by setting up a decoy that resembles a particular species. The hunter can also attempt to lure an animal into range by appealing to the animal's sense of smell by scenting his or her clothing with a composition the prey will find attractive. Finally, a hunter appeals to the animal's sense of hearing with hunting calls. As can be appreciated, hunting calls are noises hunters make to attract specific animals. Hunting calls can be made with a hunter's hands and mouth, and have been in use for thousands of years.
The successfulness of luring game animals by sight, smell and sound depends on the species of game animal being hunted. Some animals are more easily attracted by one particular sense than others. It is well known that wild turkeys, for example, are attracted by sound. There are a variety of vocalizations for attracting wild turkeys, including gobbles, clucks, putts, purrs, yelps, cutts, cackles and kee-kees. There are a variety of turkey calls commercially available for reproducing these different vocalizations, however, one of the most popular are diaphragm game calls.
A diaphragm game call is an apparatus that is inserted into the mouth, and can be used in a hands free manner. This is particularly beneficial when attempting to lure a turkey into range for a kill shot. As can be appreciated, any movement made by the hunter may be heard by the turkey, and can scare it out of range. Diaphragm game calls include one or more reeds that vibrate as air passes thereover. The reeds are generally constructed of latex, making them susceptible to damage. If not properly cared for, the latex can be easily damaged if it comes into contact with a sharp object, and can dry out and become brittle.
The present invention overcomes the problems inherent in diaphragm game calls with a container for storing and retaining the moisture in a diaphragm game call. The device comprises a container made of plastic, aluminum, steel, or another suitable material. The case includes a fastener on the exterior for attachment of a lanyard. The device can be carried via the lanyard, which can be removed for carrying in a pocket. The device further includes a sponge that covers the interior thereof, and takes up approximately half the depth of the container. The sponge can be soaked with an alcohol free mouthwash, which helps to prevent the latex reed in the diaphragm game call from drying out and requiring replacement. The mouthwash also acts as a sanitizer to prevent the accumulation of germs and bacteria.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to diaphragm game call cases. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to cases for housing and protecting a diaphragm game call. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, Duvuvuei, U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,472 discloses a system and method for storing, cleaning, drying, and hunting with diaphragm game call. The device comprises a sturdy, sealable, watertight container that is adapted to house and secure one or more diaphragm callers in a fixed position. The device is also adapted to separate and hold apart the multiple diaphragms of each game caller. Other embodiments include a means to facilitate rinsing the game caller by a suitable rinsing agent. While the Duvuvuei device disclose an apparatus for storing a diaphragm caller, it does not utilize a sponge on the interior that can be soaked with an alcohol free mouthwash to prevent the latex from drying out.
In addition, to Duvuvuei, Carlton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,171, discloses an animal call holder that includes a container having a bottom portion with a pocket clip, loops, and a neck lanyard. The container also has an openable lid hinged to the bottom portion. The top may be vapor permeable, but water resistant in order to dry out wet animal call devices in the holder. The top inside includes strips upon which indicia identifying the call devices can be marked. The '171 patent includes a pocket clip, and storage pouches for multiple diaphragm callers stacked one on top of the other, thereby helping a user to sort and organize a number of callers. The present invention provides a container having a sponge that covers the interior thereof to protect the latex reed in a caller.
Plakke, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0266776 discloses an armband having an attached array of one-hand accessible, quiet opening and closing diaphragm call reed storage pockets. The pockets comprise an accordion, envelope-shape with internal separators forming an array of storage pockets to hold diaphragm call reeds for hunting. A silent magnet and metal non-contacting closure and protruding tab enable silent one-handed opening and closing of the pocket. Similar to the Carlton device, the Plakke application discloses a diaphragm call holder that is designed for holding multiple callers. The device does not provide a means of preventing the reed from drying out, or a means of sanitizing the caller to prevent the spread of bacteria and other pathogens.
Additionally, Meuser, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,838 discloses a container for turkey callers having a body of flexible material with a first end portion adapted to overlap a second end portion to provide a container for storage and transportation of a turkey caller. The first and second end portions are adapted to be reversed and folded and held in place with a strap to expose the turkey caller for instant use when the container and turkey caller are in place on the front of a hunter. While the Meuser device provides a case for a diaphragm caller, the structure and function are considerably different. The Meuser device is designed to attach to the waist of a user, and provides a means of quickly accessing the caller. The present invention provides a case having a sponge on the interior thereof for moistening and sanitizing the caller between uses.
Finally, Herman, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0174453 discloses a clip for securing a diaphragm hunting call that can be releasably secured to a hat or other garment for holding a diaphragm hunting call. The device comprises a main body, a supporting wall, a clip mechanism, and an item retaining mechanism. Similar to the '838 device, Herman discloses a holder that is designed to provide ease of access to the caller. The present invention, however, discloses a case designed for storing the caller for an extended period of time and preventing it from drying out between uses.
The devices disclosed in the prior art provide cases for holding a diaphragm game call. These devices are generally intended for storing the caller for short periods of time between use, and provide quick access thereto when hunting. The devices known and disclosed in the prior art, however, do not utilize a means of preventing the caller from drying out, and for sanitizing. The present invention provides a case having a sponge on the interior thereof. The sponge can be soaked with an alcohol free mouthwash, thereby moistening the latex in the reed while at the same time disinfecting the caller.
In light of the prior art and the disclosed elements of the present invention, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art. Consequently, it is clear that the present invention is not described by the art and that a need exists for a diaphragm game call case having a means of preventing the caller from drying out, and for sanitizing. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.